


Soul Meets Body

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine discovers he is currently occupying someone else's body by shoving his hand down his underwear and then stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Body

The annoying sound of the alarm woke Daiki up. He  _never_  set up an alarm so Satsuki had to secretly do it for him, but he had no idea what time it could be. He soon dozed off but it couldn’t have been for long. When he finally opened his eyes, it was too bright for the hour to be ungodly but he might have already been late to school all the same. It didn’t matter anyway; school could wait and his morning wood couldn’t. With his eyes closed to shield him from the intrusive light, he pushed his hand into his boxers and – well, that was decidedly not his dick.

His eyes snapped open in panic and he sat up to look at it – definitely not his dick. It wasn’t exactly  _bad_ , though it was visibly flagging out of sheer shock, but it wasn’t  _his_ ; just like his thighs and his abs and (as it turned out when he shoved the covers off himself) the rest of his body. It was smaller, paler, softer. Aomine whimpered in shock, and then whimpered again upon hearing the not-quite-unfamiliar but high-pitched and absolutely-not-his voice coming out of his throat.

When he heard the phone go off, he scrambled for it with his new hands, if only just to end the horrible ringtone that sounded like some anime opening. Before he could speak into the receiver, he heard his own voice, wailing:

“Aomine-saaaaaan!!! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

First thought that hit Daiki was how weird it was to hear his own personal voice crying. Then he realized the new owner of his voice could be no one else than Sakurai.

“Ryou, what-”

“I got a text from Shuutoku’s Midorima-san saying Virgos are really unlucky today and I thought, that’s good to know, but then I realized I don’t  _know_  Shuutoku’s Midorima-san and that’s when I realized I took over your body! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!”

Aomine blinked, letting his thoughts settle slowly, and as soon as they did, he startled with realization and looked at his, that is Ryou’s, hand in horror.

“Holy shit, does that mean I’m in  _your_  body?! Fuck, man, I touched your dick!”

“What?!” cried Ryou so loud that he had to pull the phone away from his ear. “Why would you do that, Aomine-san! I didn’t touch yours!!!”

Daiki started to grumbled an explanation but soon decided to turn the tables on Ryou to avoid further embarrassment. “So you’re just sitting there talking with me with a boner? That’s so weird, man.”

“Weirder than the fact we seem to have swapped bodies?!” yelled Ryou, clearly freaked out. “And obviously it- it… went away after I realized-  _Focus,_  Aomine-san! We’re almost late for school because someone doesn’t set his alarm clock!”

“School?!” huffed Aomine. “Are you out of your mind, Ryou?! We are literally having an identity crises here! We’re not going to school today! I’ll be right over and-”

“I’m sorry but we must!” cried Ryou desperately. “My parents will  _kill_  me if I skip school! I’m sorry! Please!”

Daiki breathed slowly through his nose. Well, that was  _inconvenient._  It wasn’t like he knew what to do and losing Ryou’s cooperation seemed counterproductive. They needed to figure this out together, and if Ryou planned on being at school, Daiki didn’t have much choice either way – God knew what he could come up with if left to his own devises. He rubbed his face with his hand and was momentarily distracted how smooth and soft it was, but quickly shook the idle thoughts off and nodded to himself in resignation.

“Fine, but you owe me. You owe me big time after we-  _deal_  with this.”

“Thank you, Aomine-san! I’m so sorry! Thank you!”

“And we’re going home at the first sight of trouble, even if I have to drag my ass there myself with your twig-arms!”

“I’m sorry for having twig-arms!!!”

Aomine huffed out a laugh. It was absolutely ridiculous to hear his voice like that but Ryou had the way of amusing Daiki in a good way, no matter the circumstances. It was kind of amazing he managed that even in their current situation, because this was some epically messed-up shit if Aomine had ever seen one.

He hung up and dragged himself of the bed. It took some time to adjust to the different size of his limbs, his new weight, and most of all his height. As he was dressing, he briefly considered swapping bodies with Satsuki but he wouldn’t even be able to take advantage of that – it would be like seeing boobs of his  _sister._

All in all, he supposed he should be grateful that fate had decided to kick his ass in pair with Ryou’s, and not someone else’s.

Ryou was waiting for him by the school gate and he wanted to smack him for ruining his image by twitching constantly and bowing nervously at everyone who passed him. Aomine immediately grabbed Ryou’s arm and dragged him away, pushing down the weirdness of having to look  _up_  at someone  _and_  that someone being  _himself_  – he really did look scary from that perspective, even wearing Ryou’s trademark spooked expression.

“Chin up, slouch your shoulders, stop fiddling with your hands, hide them in your pockets, legs wider, take your goddamn shirt out of your pants, and stop looking like you’re going to cry, dammit!”

Ryou yelped and started apologizing profusely as he followed the instructions. As soon as Daiki deemed his body presentable again, he ran his hand through his short hair to mess them up a little as the final touch.

“So what are we gonna do about this?” he asked, forcing himself to tuck his own shirt into his pants with a grimace.

Ryou looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, and Aomine decided it was  _not_  a good look. It was one thing that he had to look at himself standing next to him, but to be forced to watch himself act so pathetically was another. He supposed Ryou also had a few things to say about how Daiki was behaving in his body, but that was simply incomparable – Aomine was cool and Ryou was, well… weird.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry!” he whimpered, taking Daiki’s silence as scorn.

Aomine groaned. “It’s fine. Not like I know either. We’ll figure it out. We just need to survive school, first, because  _someone_  is afraid of his parents.”

Ryou nodded vehemently and followed Daiki to their class. Aomine automatically went to his desk in the corner, but Ryou grabbed the back of his collar to stop him, almost making them both topple over.

“I’m sorry,  _Ryou,_  but that’s my seat,” he gritted out, pointing at the desk in the second row.

Daiki pinched Ryou’s side for making his mouth publically utter an apology and begrudgingly took the seat. He slumped against the chair and glowered at his classmates until he heard Ryou clear his throat and remembered he was supposed to sit straight like a proper  _nerd._  God, that day was already killing him and it was only the first period.

Math always made him sleepy, especially in the morning, and even though it was considerably harder to hide the fact that he was dozing off, the teacher seemed to pay little attention to Ryou’s body. He almost didn’t notice that the teacher was calling him – Aomine Daki him – and so did Ryou.

Daiki balled a sheet of paper and threw it at Ryou’s head, giving him a pointed look. Ryou yelped softly and apologized  _again,_  confusing the teacher and the rest of the class.

“It’s quite alright, Aomine-kun,” said the teacher slowly. “We are all aware you are not a morning person. We should be happy you decided to grace us with your presence at all. Now, the answer to the question on the board?”

Aomine regretted he couldn’t talk back, especially considering the fact that Ryou wouldn’t do it for him. Why were adults all such assholes?

“It’s fifty one.”

Daiki’s jaw dropped at the same time as the chalk the teacher was holding. That idiot!  _He wasn’t supposed to know that!_  Ryou’s eyes widened in realization and he gulped, unable to meet Aomine’s gaze.

“It’s- it’s correct,” stammered out the teacher.

Ryou cleared his throat. “It is? I just made up a random number. Lucky me, I guess, heh.”

Daiki had to admit that he was impressed with Ryou’s acting skills. His voice did tremble a little but the relieved sigh the teacher let out was a proof enough that the danger was warded off. It was going to be alright for as long as Ryou remembered he was supposed to be stupid – Ryou was a teachers’ pet so it was unlikely that Aomine would have to speak at all for all day.

The Modern Japanese teacher, however, proved him wrong right at the start, as she demanded from Ryou to read his homework.

“You did do your homework, didn’t you, Sakurai-kun?” she drawled.

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Daiki offhandedly as he rummaged Ryou’s bag in search for the right notebook. “I mean. S-sorry. Yes. Sorry.”

Aomine almost let out a triumphant shout when he found the notebook and opened it at the right page. He stared at the kanji for a moment, somewhat captivated by how neat and refined Ryou’s handwriting was. He had a steady and precise hand, just like when he was shooting, and it made Daiki smile involuntarily.

“Done admiring your own handwriting, Sakurai-kun? I remember it’s very pretty, but our time here is limited.”

Aomine startled. “Yeah. Sorry.”

He proceeded to read out from the notebook and willed himself to ignore the feeling of someone’s eyes on the back of his head. He refused to look at Ryou after he sat down, kind of afraid he might see his own face  _blushing_  or something equally horrid.

They survived until the lunch break, but Daiki was unable to stifle his yawns. It was about time to go on the rooftop and sleep. Ryou followed him and his composure broke down as soon as the door shut behind him. His eyes welled up with tears and he whimpered softly.

“Oi, don’t even think about it,” snapped Aomine. “My tears glands  _don’t work,_  got it?”

Ryou took in a shuddering breath and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Daiki sighed, sprawling his body on the roof and stretching his hands behind his head. His stomach grumbled, making him wince – he didn’t expect Ryou to have thought about making bentos on a day like that.

“Your fridge was pretty empty, but I worked with what I had,” said Ryou suddenly, passing him a bento. “I’m sorry if it’s not… much.”

Aomine couldn’t hold back a relived grin, which fell as soon as he realized Ryou didn’t take out another box. “What about you?”

“Ah, sorry! Don’t worry about it, Aomine-san. Like I said, there wasn’t much, but, please, eat.”

Daiki scowled. “We’ll share.”

Ryou’s eyes widened in surprise and Aomine wasn’t even aware his eyes could  _do_  that. He scoffed and placed the bento between their knees, passing Ryou the chopsticks – he usually ate with his hands anyway.

He watched Ryou chew slowly, meticulously, like some sophisticated girl from a good household, and it looked really weird, especially considering the fact that – according to Satsuki and his mom – Daiki ate like a pig. He wondered how would Ryou feel if he watched Aomine eat with his mouth, but he would probably never find out; even if Ryou decided to finally  _look_  at him, he wouldn’t voice his thoughts.

“You can talk during history” muttered Daiki after a moment of comfortable silence. “I… know  _stuff._  From history. Not much, but. You don’t have to pretend too hard that you’re stupid then.”

“Aomine-san is not stupid!” protested Ryou immediately.

Daiki had to laugh at that. “Come on, there’s a limit to being nice, Ryou. Spare me.”

Ryou was silent for a while and Aomine got back to eating, amazed as always with the incredible taste of Ryou’s cooking. It was nice out there, quiet and chilly, and it made him relaxed and sleepy. He closed his eyes as soon as he finished the meal, and felt himself drift off.

“People keep looking at you,” said Ryou suddenly, startling Daiki awake. “I never knew that. Although I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Aomine frowned in confusion and Ryou apologized as soon as their eyes met, quickly dropping his to the ground. Now that Daiki thought about it, he realized that no one except the teachers had looked at him today – was Ryou really that invisible? Was that why even Ryou wasn’t looking at himself now that he had the chance? Aomine didn’t understand why, but it made him angry, so he decided to pretend it simply weirded Ryou out.

It  _was_  freaky, after all. There was a difference between seeing yourself in the mirror and seeing yourself with someone else’s eyes. Add to it the fact that Ryou’s drastically different personality was reflected in Daiki’s hard features and the image was completely distorted. But when Ryou kept still like that, no expression on his face whatsoever, Aomine felt it was creepy to be able to look at himself like that.

“It’s weird knowing how you see me,” he blurted out on an impulse.

Ryou chuckled softly. “I doubt you could ever know how I see you, Aomine-san.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, sorry!” said Ryou with a nervous chuckle. “We should go back… I’m sorry, I can’t skip any classes!”

Daiki wanted to protest being brushed off like that, but first he had to protest the lack of his afternoon nap. He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, refusing to budge from his spot. But Ryou was stronger now, bigger, even if awkward in someone else’s body, and they struggled a bit – both crying and shouting obscenities at each other and pulling at clothes and hair.

They were a complete mess when they got back to class and Aomine couldn’t remember when was the last time he heard his own voice laugh so freely.

His good mood gradually subsided during classes, however, and he couldn’t wait for them to be over. The practice was, surprisingly, something Daiki didn’t want to skip, even though Ryou benevolently suggested leaving school earlier. Aomine wanted something familiar, something that allowed him to tune out the outside world and  _breathe._  He wanted to play basketball to feel like himself again.

He attempted a slam dunk, and he remembered too late, that he was too short, too light, his moves were uncoordinated and all the proportions were wrong. He felt himself stop in mid-air, way too low, before unceremoniously falling on his ass. He rubbed it with a pained groan, faintly registering that it was a very nice butt to touch – less bony then his own, despite Ryou being the skinniest athlete he ever met.

“Sakurai-kun,” wailed Satsuki. “Are you alright?”

“What the hell are you doing, Sakurai,” boomed Wakamatsu, rushing to his side. “Trying things you’re not cut out to do! It’s enough I have Aomine just standing there like a lunatic and shooting three-pointers! What is wrong with you guys?!”

Daiki wanted to slap Wakamatsu’s hand away, but he knew he shouldn’t make Ryou any enemies while occupying his body. He opted for nodding curtly and accepting Satsuki’s hand. Ryou jogged over to them, sending him a worried glance.

Worry looked weird on Aomine’s face too, dammit. Everything was wrong if he couldn’t even play basketball. He gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We’re going home,” he decided, pulling Ryou’s arm. “I’ve had enough.”

Both Wakamatsu and Satsuki gaped at him incredulously and Daiki almost facepalmed himself. It was one thing to fool their teachers and classmates, but their team was cut from another cloth entirely. He quickly ducked his head and huffed an apology.

“Dai-chan, what is going on?” pressed Satsuki, turning to Ryou.

Ryou flailed slightly, eyes widening in panic. “Nothing! I’m so-”

Aomine jabbed him in the ribs before he could say the taboo word in front of the person who knew Aomine Daiki all his life and hadn’t heard him apologize in years.

“Soooo tired,” finished Ryou lamely, grabbing Daiki’s hand and running for it.

They ignored their teammates’ concerned and angry shouts and left the school, not even bothering to change. They walked in silence until they reached Aomine’s apartment complex. Daiki almost collapsed on the spot, seeing how clean his room was. He decided to let it slip, wondering if maybe it was something that Ryou did when he was nervous. He immediately started undressing, grumbling at Ryou’s indignant squawk.

“God, get over yourself, Ryou,” he mumbled. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked. I even touched-”

“Stop!” cried Ryou, immediately adding an apology and hiding his face in his hands.

“You’re such a virgin,” scoffed Aomine.

“I’m sorry.”

Daiki rolled his eyes; usually people blamed the whole world for being virgins – Aomine included – but of course Ryou would feel like it was something he should personally apologize for. Daiki fished out some old clothes from middle-school that he supposed would fit Ryou’s small frame and changed from the practice uniform. Ryou still stood there awkwardly and Aomine sighed.

“What’s the problem?”

“I’m trying to decide if it would make me more uncomfortable if  _I_ undressed  _your_  body or if _you_  in  _my_  body undressed  _your_  body while  _I’m_  in it.”

Daiki blinked stupidly “What.”

“I think I’m gonna cry. I’m sorry, it’s happening!”

Daiki clicked his tongue and whacked Ryou upside the head – it was his own personal head so he could do whatever he wanted with it. Ryou gaped in outrage, but at least the whole crying thing seemed forgotten. Then Aomine proceeded to tugging the shirt off his own personal body, regardless of its current occupant’s protests.

“Strip,” he seethed. “And take a shower. I can tell you skipped it in the morning.”

“I’m sorry! I did, I’m sorry! But I didn’t want to… violate you… So I must refuse! I’m so sorry!”

“You’re killing me,” deadpanned Daiki. “Shit, we need to fix this soon, or I’ll rot with the way you’ve been taking care of my body. Sit down. No, change first. Then sit down. Then think.”

Ryou whined softly but he changed his sweaty clothes to the ones that Aomine handed him. then he curled into a ball on the bed and he looked so young and vulnerable, it pissed Daiki off to see himself like that.

“In manga it always wears off next day,” said Ryou with a sigh. “Maybe we should just wait?”

Aomine shook his head. “Not taking any chances, unless you swear on your grandma’s grave you’ll take a shower.”

“I’m sorry but both of my grandmas are alive…”

“I’d strangle you with my bare hands I you weren’t in my body.”

Ryou pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded, clearly taking Daiki’s threat to heart. Aomine would laugh, but he seriously didn’t have it in himself at this point. He considered texting Midorima, but the prospect of spending the rest of his natural life in Ryou’s body was a thousand times more appealing.

“Do you want to search the internet and see if this ever happened to anyone? Or we could go to the library and check the papers archives. Or maybe we should see a medium or something? I’m sorry! That was a really stupid and useless idea! I’m so sorry!”

Daiki sighed. The library thing wasn’t bad, but it seemed really time-consuming and, to be honest, he doubted something like that would ever be documented. When it came to the internet, on the other hand, anyone could make up anything they wanted and nothing could really be trusted. The medium plan was just about as fault-proof as waiting it over, only it cost money. Besides, Aomine was tired and frustrated and he just wanted for everything to _stop happening._  Ryou was probably dreaming of nothing else than a good rest too, so maybe waiting until morning wasn’t such a horrible idea after all.

“You know what we should do?” he asked. “We should get wasted.”

“Excuse me?!”

Seeing the utter horror on his own face suddenly seemed hilarious to Daiki, just as the notion of getting Ryou drunk seemed incredibly appealing. He grinned mischievously and went to the kitchen to check the fridge; there was just one of his dad’s twelve-packs, but he was pretty sure his mom had a wine stashed somewhere inside the house. Luckily, his parents weren’t due back before Sunday evening so they had the place to themselves for the whole weekend – the only issue was getting Ryou’s parents to let him stay over.

“Will texting your parents work or do I have to call them?”

“Aomine-san! I’m not staying, I can’t stay!”

“Shut up. Is a text enough?”

Ryou puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms on his chest, nodding begrudgingly. Aomine scoffed patronizingly, because trying to act  _cute_  while wearing Daiki’s face was as useless as it was ridiculous. He grabbed Ryou’s bag and fished out his phone, patting Ryou’s forehead with it.

“Great, start typing.”

“Fine. But I’m not drinking.”

Obviously, he drank. What Aomine didn’t predict, however, was that Ryou’s body was considerably less alcohol-tolerant that he was accustomed to. Curiously, the resistance that Aomine’s body had developed didn’t do much for Ryou’s virgin mind, and they were completely drunk off their asses before they even got to the wine.

Slumped against each other on the bed, they kept giggling at the TV even though the sound was turned off. Ryou’s hand somehow ended up on Daiki’s hip as Daiki rested his head in the crook of Ryou’s neck. It was kind of stifling and smelly but also warm and fuzzy, excluding the nagging discomfort caused by feeling so small and the general weirdness of being pressed against himself as someone else – he was kind of getting confused at this point.

He looked up, which was still as weird as the first time in the morning, and he took a good hard look at his face. He seemed to himself, objectively speaking, a good-looking guy, but he wasn’t sure if it was  _because_  or  _despite_  the gentle expression Ryou was wearing at the moment. For some reason, he remembered Ryou saying he could never be able to see himself in the way the other boy did and he still didn’t understand what it meant. He hoped it was something good, but it might have been the opposite – Aomine Daiki wasn’t exactly the nicest person to be around.

“A-aomine-san is s-staring,” hiccupped Ryou with a silly giggle. “So narci-ssis-sistic of you. Are you thin-king weird things ab-bout your body? Like it’s some-someone else?”

He wasn’t before but he definitely was now. “Did you ever think about making out with yourself?”

“No… But I have thought about kissing  _you._  Haha, oops, sorry!”

Aomine Daiki wasn’t the greatest thinker – he was more of a pure-instinct kind of guy – so before he knew it, he was awkwardly leaning up to kiss his own mouth and, by God, it was weird. But his mouth, by Ryou’s will, kissed back and, with their eyes closed, it wasn’t all that freaky. Aomine pushed against Ryou until he was flat on his back and Daiki’s currently smaller frame was hovering over him as they kissed. He lowered himself to press their bodies together and looked down at Ryou – at himself. Seeing his own flushed cheeks and gaping mouth, slick with saliva, made something in Aomine’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

While his mind kind of wanted to stay on top of Ryou and take control, he couldn’t stand to see his own body like that, so he pulled at Ryou and flipped them over. He sighed contentedly before pulling Ryou down for another kiss, not only satisfied with the way his own body looked above him but also with the feeling he experienced in Ryou’s body – it liked the pressure, it like being enveloped by the bigger body on top, it liked the heat. Daiki was really starting to get into it when Ryou suddenly pulled away with a pained expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, it’s just too weird!” he mumbled from behind his hand he used to wipe his mouth. “I’m sorry!”

Aomine thought that he really had to be pretty narcissistic not to see Ryou’s point, but it wasn’t like he was going to argue. He patted Ryou’s cheek awkwardly and wriggled from underneath him, turning on his side. Fortunately, he didn’t get hard so simply closing his eyes and sleeping it off wasn’t going to be a problem. Ryou shuffled nervously, lying on his back, breathing loudly and quickly. Daiki fumbled for his hand to calm him down a little – there was no way he could sleep with all that noise. Ryou squeezed his hand and turned to his side to face him.

“I’m s-sorry,” he said.

Aomine snorted in amusement. “S’fine. Sleep.”

They must have, at some point, because the next thing Daiki knew was bright light persistently abusing his closed eyelids until it forced him to turn his head around and groan. His head was killing him and there was a taste in his mouth so foul he thought of Kagami’s dirty socks. He hated always tossing and turning in his sleep because no matter how many times he’d fallen asleep with his back to the window, he somehow always wound up with his front facing it – maybe it was his body’s way of compensating for the fact he never set an alarm clock.

“Aomine-san, I think I died,” grumbled Ryou suddenly.

His voice was even gruffer and more strained than Aomine anticipated but as soon as he heard it, he almost shouted in joy. It was Ryou’s voice that left Ryou’s mouth, not Daiki’s! He was instantly more awake than ever and he grabbed Ryou’s shoulders to look at him.

“It’s you! You’re you! I’m me! Your manga was right! Oh shit, I think I’ll piss myself from happiness! Ryou, do you hear me! We’re back to normal!”

“Aomine-san… I’m sorry for what I’m about to say but… I’m dying, so please… shut the hell up…”

Daiki laughed with his whole body, dizzy with relief. Ryou’s cute little face was scrunched up in pain and discomfort and it seemed like the most beautiful thing Aomine had set eyes upon. He grinned at Ryou and laughed when the other boy whimpered and covered his head with a pillow. He was ecstatic about being back in his body, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You stink, Aomine-san…”

Daiki pressed his hand against Ryou’s face under the pillow with a vicious grin. “Because you didn’t take a shower, you virgin.”

Ryou clawed at him uselessly before he started kicking and Aomine let him up with a chuckle. He removed the pillow and just kind of stared at Ryou until he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I must look awful…”

Daiki smirked. He kind of did, but at least it was his face that looked awful and it made Aomine ridiculously glad. Ryou risked a glance at him but, seeing he was still being stared at, he quickly fixed his eyes back on the ceiling. Daiki was sort of mesmerized, for reasons completely beyond his simple mind, and he suddenly remembered how Ryou refused to look at himself while Aomine was in his body. He thought that he might have finally understood what Ryou meant when he said Daiki couldn’t see himself the way Ryou saw him.

“Nah,” he said.


End file.
